


Pandemonium

by UEvangeline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana and Mira talk about everyone's love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on FFnet on 2-14-12.

Mirajane and Cana were talking as the guild melted itself in chaos. Natsu had started a fight with Gajeel, Gray felt left out and joined, but he ended up dropping Erza'a piece of strawberry cake, what made the furious Titania join the fight. Anyways, everyone was screaming and kicking and punching. Since it was quite late, the more peaceful girls were already dead asleep on their tables.

The only reason Mira was still up was Cana. The Alberona wasn't ready to stop her drinking yet.

"So, I've been thinking…" Mira started. "Natsu likes Lucy. But I'm not sure if she likes him or Loki."

Cana had already too many beers to even consider that subject weird.

"Yeah… But Lisanna likes Natsu. And I think Laxus might have a thing for her. He was really surprised when he saw her, you know. He even squeezed her cheeks to make sure it was really her."

"Really?" Mirajane was thrilled. "I haven't noticed! I would love if my little sister let Natsu go and fell for Laxus."

Cana grinned.

"I'm with you on that. Let me see… There's definitely something going on between Evergreen and Elfman."

"I think that too! Juvia likes Gray!"

"And I really don't know who he likes…" Cana wondered.

Mirajane smiled gently. Sometimes people could be so blind!

"But that Lyon guy from Lamia Scale likes Juvia!" Cana continued.

"Yes, poor Sherry- _chan_!"

"She likes him? But Lucy told me she and Ren Akatsuki from Blue Pegasus were together."

"Really? Well, let's get back to Fairy Tail before we lose ourselves at the other guilds!"

"Hmm, let me see…" Cana gulped more beer. "Romeo has a crush on Wendy!"

"But she hasn't noticed it yet. Don't you think she might like Mystogan?" Mirajane couldn't take that idea out of her mind since she found out he took care of Wendy before she joined Cait Shelter.

"I have thought of that. But she's so young… I don't think she realizes these feelings."

"You're right."

More beer went down Cana's throat.

"Alzack and Bisca are finally married and have a beautiful little daughter!"

"And Levy likes Gajeel."

Cana almost spit all her beer.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed? They are so cute together!"

"And he likes her back?"

Mira nodded.

"That's just unbelievable. After everything she went through…"

"She really got over it." Mira smiled happily. "And now he has a chance to take good care of her!"

Cana shrugged. Love sure was weird.

"Ah, Happy likes Charle. And I think she feels something for him too."

"What about Erza?" Cana asked. "I think she likes Jellal."

"I think that too."

"I just remembered! That spirit, Aries, likes Loki, right?"

"Oh, yes! But he likes Lucy!"

"Does he really? I always thought it was just his flirting mania talking."

Mira laughed.

"Well, it might be! Maybe he is not over Karen Lilica yet." she stopped cleaning the cups on the bar. "What about you Cana?"

The Alberona blushed a little.

"I used to like Macao, but now… I'm not so sure anymore. Our age gap is even bigger now, and after everything that happened in Tenrou Island… I don't have daddy issues anymore, and thinking now, that really made a difference on me." She sighed. "I just don't know."

She finished her cup and asked Mira to fill it.

"What about you, Mira?"

Cana saw, full of amusement, Mira's pale face turn bright red.

"It's a secret!"

"No way! I told you! Now you tell me!"

The white haired _madoushi_ hesitated a bit more.

"I like Fried."

"Fried!" Cana almost screamed.

"Shh! Nobody knows!"

"I'm sorry! But how can that be? Since when?"

"I think it started when Laxus did that ridiculous competition."

Cana nodded.

"What about him?"

Mira blushed even more.

"We've been secretly dating for two months now."

"You're kidding me! How come _no one_ discovered that!"

"Well, we are very careful around the guild."

"I want to see you together! It must be so cute!"

Mira's face was already the colour of Erza's hair.

"We'll tell everyone soon."

Cana smiled. She was so happy for her two _nakama_!

"Hey, you guys." Lucy approached, yawning. "What are you talking about?"

"Hey, Luce, tell us, who do you like?" Cana asked shamelessly.

Lucy's cheeks went pink.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"We were talking about it, but we were not sure about who you liked." Mira was the one to answer.

Lucy looked down to the counter's surface.

"I like Natsu." She said in the lowest voice ever.

"What?" both Cana and Mira asked.

"I like Natsu!" she said louder.

To her total embarrassment, the guild went silence in the moment she said those three words. Everyone stared at her and she felt the urge to bury her head somewhere outside.

Natsu's eyes went wide with shock. Erza and Gray smiled knowingly to each other. Lisanna managed to hide her sadness just right, and gently smiled at the Heartfilia. Juvia was just too happy to do anything – Lucy wasn't her rival at love!

Natsu approached her very slowly.

"Is that serious, Lucy?"

Lucy was shaking from head to toe. She nodded weakly.

Natsu smiled and gave her the tightest hug he managed to without killing her.

"He lllllllikessssss you!" Happy said.

"Shut up, stupid cat." Lucy asked, but didn't really mean it. "Why are you hugging me, Natsu?"

"Stupid!" he teased her. "It's because I like you too!"

Lucy could just smile as she hugged him back and hid her face on his shirt.

The whole guild exploded in whistles and screams.

Fried got closer to Mirajane and took her hand in his.

The noises ceased for the new couple that just appeared in front of everyone.

"How long have you been together?" someone asked.

"Two months." They answered.

One more round of whistles and screams. The damage was done. Love was already spreading along the walls.

Levy smiled to Gajeel and he smiled back. He was not ready for a confession yet, but deep down, the McGarden knew what he felt.

Alzack and Bisca kissed.

Laxus sat beside Lisanna.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am… not as crushed as I imagined I would be. But still…"

He nodded.

"I understand." He said, not meeting her eyes. "If you need a shoulder to cry on, you know where to find me."

Lisanna's eyes went wide. Laxus was being nice to her? He really was changed, wasn't he?

"Thank you, Laxus."

Evergreen and Elfman disappeared to the closest empty room.

Gray took a deep breath and went to the bar.

"I know you are probably too drank to remember this in the morning, but… I like you."

Cana almost chocked on her beer.

"You… what?"

"I like you, Cana Alberona."

"No, you don't! Take this out of your head! It's a trick from your mind! Don't let the alcohol influence you, Gray."

He chuckled.

"Well, at least I said it."

"Just don't go away like this!" she shouted. "You can't tell a girl you like her and then walk away from her!"

"Well, you said you didn't believe it, so I figured you weren't interested."

Cana was about to say something, but the sound of heavy rain and Juvia's loud sobs made her back out.

"I can't do this to her."

"She will have Lyon once she gives up crying."

Happy gave Charle a fresh salmon.

Romeo smiled weakly to Wendy and asked what kind of candy she liked.

Lucy's and Natsu's confessions triggered a love revolution in Fairy Tail.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Mirajane chuckled.

"If you say so." Fried was a little shocked with it all.

"It's just like Juvia said! Love for this guild is a pandemonium!"


End file.
